Kazuma and ayanos trip
by Atem-prince of darkness
Summary: Kazuma and ayano are on another trip set up by Jago. Is his plan going to succeed this time or are they going to have more distance between them?


**Hello everyone this is my very first fanfic ever I'm sure I've made many mistakes please be easy on me and let me know how I can improve in the future.**

 **big shipper or ayano/kazuma**

 **no lemons or language in this one although there is an implied scene you just have to use your imagination lol**

 **Do not own Kaze no stigma**

Ayanos pov

It's been 2 years after the battle of pandemonium kazuma and I get a long better than before. I often think about what he meant that time saying to be prepared because he's selfish? What do I mean to him? A young naive little girl?a distant family relative ? But then I wonder if that's what he thinks of me then why tease me with his words through his actions? What is it that I want from him or expect from him? Heck I'm not even sure about my own feelings yet I know I do like him but is it just a crush or I am too deep in it? I don't think I'd ever be able to confront him about all this I'm too afraid of rejection. The look he had when he saw lapiz he was ready to destroy the world thinking it's tsui ling he still loves her no...he's still in love with her and it's been years since she's gone doesn't look like he has moved on sure he sleeps around with different women (which makes me want to kill him and those women) but they're all aimless distractions.

although I have to admit I haven't seen him with any women for quite sometime now ,is it because he feels something for me or he's simply bored of them? I wish I had the chance to know him before he got to know tsui ling I would've made him fall for me so hard*sigh*

This is not like me but I can't help but feel jealous even though she was his past a past that can never return to the present or future yet I can't help but feel that way. if I could only pack up some courage and ask him what he thinks of me whether he likes me or sees a future with me?if he needs time I'd wait for him as long as it takes I sure wasn't his first but I intend to be his last.

Kazumas pov

In his apartment looking through the large windows to the outside world thinking of a certain red headed princess..."ayano"he whispers her name to himself. What is it about her that draws him deeper every time they meet each other? She's strong independent determined (hot headed) smiles at the thought of her getting angry over little things she sure is hella hot and beautiful heiress! But what attaches me to her is her caring sincere welling to help and understanding , the way she has changed my mind about so many things made me open my eyes to the world heck she even made me realize how much I truly care about the family shes everything I want in a girl I meant it when I said she's my partner though I have the feeling she didn't get what I meant (that's ayano) thinking with his signature sexy smirk .

I never thought I'd be able to get over tsui ling she'll always have a place in my heart most likely because I feel guilty for not being able to help her but looks like ayanos taking over my heart rapidly. I wonder if she feels the same way about me I've made it pretty obvious to her on many occasions. I will never give up on her I will keep persuading her until she tells me she doesn't want this or doesn't feel the same way and if she did then I'll be out of her life and never will fall in love with anyone else for she is my last.

While these two are lost in their thoughts and trying to figure out their feelings Jugo is trying to bring his last schemes of them getting together to action!

Ren is carefully observing the look on Jugos face he knows that look too well.

how many times are you going to try and fail miserably? While it's obvious those two are in love with each other they just don't seem to accept and confess already..uncle Jugo I think they'll come to accept it with time.

You might be right Ren maybe time is what they need but I will try something for the last time if it doesnt work out I'll leave it up to them...Ren ? ﾟﾏﾻ ️what is it that I have to do this time? ...nothing this time Ren I will make this trip exclusively just for them alone...'yes that sounds good thinks Jugo to himself'.

Ren knocks on ayanos door...hey ayano?...you in there?

...yeah come in Ren.

comes back her tiny voice.

He enters her room and finds her lying down on her bed looking at the ceiling...your father called for you in the meeting room...something urgent came up a mission I believe.

"Alright"...she sets up just as soon as she starts to walk towards the door ayano do you feel ok?..."sigh"is all she says

I know you've been thinking about him why don't you just talk to him?

It so simple for you to see my feelings all over my face why couldn't he see it too? Just like that she starts walking to the door before Ren could protest she was out of the room.

Father?...you called for me?

as soon as she finished those words her eyes met a pair of brown ones on the other side of the room they held each others gaze for what looked like an eternity...sensing the tension Jugo cleared his throat and broke their gaze from each other.

Kazuma...ayano something urgent came up a yohma has been sighted in Paris I want you both to work together you're leaving tomorrow morning your tickets have been purchased and all the arrangements has been done for your stay.

As always kazuma had no expression on his face...ok will be here to pick you up princess make sure to be on time...and for the first time ayano calmly agreed...I'll be here...waiting for you like always...the last part was more of a whisper to herself but that didn't go unnoticed by a certain handsome wind user.

His heart skipped a beat did he just imagine that? But he left it at that waiting for the right time to bring it up.

Morning came and so did kazuma sharp at 7 true enough ayano was waiting for him they headed towards the airport after a long plane ride they finally reached their destination.

The hotel was beautiful and looked expensive..."why would father choose such an expensive hotel ?it's just a matter of one night anything could've been fine.

Same thoughts are running through kazumas head though he has a hunch what this all means...for the first time he was grateful to Jugo. They needed this time alone away from everything and everyone with work back home they never had the chance to just hang out or talk things out.

Kazuma yagami and ayano kannagi that's all he says.

Sheesh he could at least be a little nicer to the clerk...ayano thinks in her head.

Here's your key sir the room is on the 5th floor down the hall to your right.

Uh...One key?

We're two people there should be one more...both confused at this." I'm sorry sir but looks like only one room was booked under the names. Kazuma looks at ayano she's as red as her hair...what was father thinking?

alright...can we get another room?

I'm sorry ma'am but all the other rooms are booked.

She's freaking out inside her head 'what am I going to do I can't spend the night with kazuma in the same room and possibly the same bed? Obviously he can tell she's having a hard time grasping the info he smirks and thinks to himself...not a bad idea at all old man your even eager than I am.

Looks like we don't have much choice than to spend the night here it's late and not a lot of hotels are available.

She thinks to herself maybe this isn't bad maybe we need this...obviously to sort things out nothing else...pervy ayano you're starting to think like him ! She puts on a brace face and says ok I'm fine with that and they head towards the room.

she's so nervous that she feels nauseous I need to get a hold of myself what if he can sense my nervousness.?(ahhh internal panic)

Inside the room is absolutely breath taking there's a huge king size bed with the most expensive bedding and comforter she goes around to check every corner while kazuma is just chilling on the sofa keeping his eyes on her every move..l

"god she's beautiful I could take her right here right now...only if I knew how she feels.

Looks like we have to share the bed suddenly he announces.

what?

I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you who knows what you'll do to me?.

relax princess I won't do anything...unless you want me to?*smirk smirk*

w-w-what does t-that mean?

He winks at her "nothing at all".

Oh god what am I suppose to do now what if...w what if? But why would he? It's not like he loves me but then what if he feels the same way? Would that change anything would I let him do anything ?

She grabs her head and sits on the edge of the bed why is this so hard why couldn't he just see how I feel? As if he heard her thoughts he comes closer and sits beside her...princess are you ok?

Puts a hand on her shoulder. His touch sends electric shocks down her body.

she turns around her face red and eyes moist...why kazuma? Why do you do all the things you do?...he gives her a confused look as in I don't understand.

ayano tries to get up and move away from him just then he grabs her hand and pulls her on his lap her face is beet red...w-waa-t a are you d-d-doing ?

Ayano...I've been meaning to talk to you about something you don't need to feel pressured or don't think I'm taking advantage of our situation tonight...ayano I...I I love you...no I'm in love with you and I've been in love with you for quite sometime now I didn't say anything this whole time thinking you might not feel the same way even if you don't I just have to put it out there I just want to know if we have a chance of being together now and forever if not then I'll be out of your life you'll be free...he was looking down...suddenly he felt her moving shoulders going up and down her face is covered with her hands.

a-ayano are you ok?

I'm sorry if I upset you as soon as he removes her hands from her face she throws her arms around him and sobbing her heart out like never before.

Still confused as to what's going on but he puts his arms around her and brings her closer to him "sshh princess I'm sorry...I I don't...before he could finish the sentence he felt her lips on his soft warm and moist from all her tears...he kissed her back with the same intensity...after what seemed like forever they broke the kiss to take a breath .

I'm a bit confused one minute your crying the next your kissing me...with half a smile on his lips. s-sorry...wiping away her tears he's waiting for an answer although the kiss should confirm it.

You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that...I've been in love with you probably the moment I saw you I was just being in denial and when I was sure that I'm in love with you I was scared of rejection.

why?you should've at least try to tell me didn't I give you enough hints?

smacking my ass is not a hint kazuma!

He chuckles...You could've told me earlier too you knew how I felt I mean I'm sure you had an idea...?

I guess but then I was also afraid of your response but let's not dwell on the past

I'm glad we came to this trip.

Looking into each other's eyes kazuma slowly started coming even more closer to her...his breath slightly brushing her skin he closed the gap by kissing her on the cheek taking his time and slowly making his way down to the neck,her hair her forehead...ayanos loosing her mind...what's going on?he's kissing me all over my face...ahh should I stop him? But feels so right and good I've always wondered what his lips felt like they're soft and warm while ayano was thinking about his lips on her face kazuma stopped suddenly and looked at her in the eye as in he's asking for some sort of reassuring...his face coming closer towards her lips...omg he's going to kiss me on the lips...how I've always wanted to...before she could finish her thought his lips were on hers it started as a sweet innocent kiss but soon became passionate.

wait w-we're alone in the same room in a foreign country how did it get to this?

meanwhile kazumas hands are slowly sneaking under her shirt but he's being cautious almost pausing waiting to see if she objects...'this feels so right his hands on my skin she's thinking in her head .

suddenly he stops and looks at her...we should slow it down don't you think? (As much as he wants to continue but he has to put it out there...you know so it doesn't feel like he's rushing her)

we have all the time in the world no need to rush.

Ayano calms herself down and thinks about what he just said...he's right she's quite for couple minutes and then asks him almost a whisper it's more to herself than him.

I want this... I want you...now and forever not just for the fun of it because I love you and always will you're my first and last in everything.

I'll go through hell and come back just for you...to be with you to be beside you I know I'm young and I'm not saying I eventually want to have a family with you even...even if something happens tonight I will not regret it ...he cut her off with another passionate kiss.

You mean the world to me I'll always be there beside you in every step of the life I love you...my heart belongs to you and you alone I belong to you and you belong to me.

And with those words exchanged between them,they both knew what they wanted from each other the commitment loyalty and love forever they kissed each other like they've found water in the desert and slowly and passionately they made love for the first time.

Morning came...they were both fast asleep kazuma holding ayanos waist and her hand on his chest.

They woke up by the sound of ayanos phone ringing none stop...hello?...Ren?whats going on is everything ok?

Yeah everything's fine...umm where are you where's kazuma?

We're at the hotel room...he's here with me still sleeping...she suddenly realized what she said...ohmygod what the hell did I just dooo?

I mean he's in his room sleeping.

Ayano there's no need to lie to me she can see him blushing and having the Cheshire Cat smile.

So I'm guessing you guys finally confessed to each other then?

Before ayano could protest kazuma took the phone and pulled her back to him...kazumaaa wat are you doing let me go!

Nope,before kissing her shoulder

..Ren? Yes we're together now tell the old man the good news and with that he hung up the phone and started attacking her neck...what did you just do ? Rens gonna tell my dad and yours ?

I don't even wanna know what my dad

will do...ka...kazuma can...yo...you stop attacking my neck and talk about what you said?...mmm don't worry too much between kisses he said...the old man will not be angry.

Is there something you know that I don't?...he paused for a minute and decided to let her know they're not really on a mission this was a vacation from her father.

Kazuma knew from the start plus he bribed Ren to fess up.

Whhhhaaaat? Father set this up? Why? I mean how did he even know? I can't believe this my own father?

Princess you talk too much and pressed his lips hard on hers and pulled her completely on top of him.

After couple hours of being in bed they finally decided to go out for dinner and stroll around the city before their flight.

Finally they reached the kannagi residence thank god for the chilly weather because otherwise they would've announced their relationship with all the love marks on her neck,sure kazuma had couple bites too but she was careful to go a bit lower.

Thanks a lot kazuma if it wasn't for the scarf...he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him...so what if they see it? He said with a smirk I'm not hiding anything from anyone I love you and I want everyone to know that your mine...ayano blushed and put a hand on his cheek I do too but this is a bit sudden no? ...not at all I mean it's not like your pregnant...? ...Yet!

Now imagine you tell them that...a scene I won't miss before he laughed lightly.

Don't say that we need to be careful from now on let's enjoy each other for a long while before we move on to serious subjects.

So this isn't serious princess he said with a fake pout?

You know that's not what I meant of course it is.

ayano I need you to know this...I want to settle down with you and start a family once you're done with school and college even if something did happen before you graduate then it'll be the most amazing thing in our lives I will not regret it and you don't have to stop your education just because of it I'll be here to support and encourage you through everything.

she couldn't stop her tears from coming down her cheeks...I love you with all my heart kazuma...kissed him all over his face and finally his lips...I'm not so worried anymore she held his hand 'let's go inside and tell them.

And the old man was more than happy watching the love birds from his window in each other's embrace.

Ren...come here son now we need to come up with a plan for marriage and grandchildren.


End file.
